


Did They Not Tell You Our Names?

by lousxgreenwalls



Series: ☞︎︎︎ Making My Ships Sail ☜︎︎︎ [1]
Category: Kurtistown - Fandom, Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Kurtistown, M/M, She tries to flirt with Columbus, Tallahassee buys another car, Temporary Parents, Wichita is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousxgreenwalls/pseuds/lousxgreenwalls
Summary: Little Rock is in temporary childcare while her sister, Wichita, can get a stable job. It's been five months since she's seen her sister and today she is. Wichita tries to flirt with Columbus, unbeknownst to the fact that he is in a relationship with Tallahassee. Speaking of which, Tallahassee is out buying a new car.(Btw, I've never flirted in my life so there probably won't be much lol)
Relationships: Columbus & Little Rock (Zombieland), Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland), Little Rock & Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: ☞︎︎︎ Making My Ships Sail ☜︎︎︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Did They Not Tell You Our Names?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many oneshots that I'll be writing about my favourite ships, one for each. I should've done this ages ago.
> 
> I know this fandom is kinda dead but I don't care, I love these gays - ahem, guys. Ha.

**Address:** **6 Omens Street**

Kid. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, Tallahassee persisted to call him _kid_. But it made sense when it came to their ages. In public, if they weren't doing something couple-y, people assumed they were father and son. Columbus liked to compare their relationship to that of Jay and Gloria's from the sitcom _Modern Family_ , except younger. The characters were in the same situation - being twenty-ish years apart and all.

But now. Now they did have a kid. Not theirs per-say, they're just looking after her until her adult sister can get a job. All Columbus knew about her is that she's around the same age as him and called Wichita.

And today was the first day they were to meet her. It had been five months since Little Rock had been placed under their care. She'd settled in well. So well, in fact, that Rocky had even managed (somehow) to break through Tallahassee's defence shield he put around himself when meeting new people.

"Rock, get up. Your sister will be here in an hour." Columbus said, knocking on the spare room door that they'd converted into her own room months before. 

He made his way down the stairs that led straight into the kitchen and caught his partner hurrying around, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"What's got you so hyped?" Columbus asked, grabbing a glass from an overhead cabinet and filling it with fresh orange juice in preparation for the girl upstairs.

"Oh, I ain't tellin' you shit, spitfuck." He said. Columbus rolled his eyes fondly at the ridiculous nickname and then caught a glimpse of Tallahassee's outfit - a tucked-in light blue chequered shirt, tight jeans with a thick brown belt around his waist and lastly, he saw the cowboy hat perched on the worktop. 

"When will you start dressing like a normal person? No one else in this town wears clothing like that." Columbus said then raised a hand to gesture at something. "Hell, there's even a prince living around here and I'm pretty sure he doesn't wear silk robes and all that glamorous shit."

Tallahassee looked down at his outfit as if he'd forgotten. "There ain't nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." He said simply with a smug grin, moving closer to Columbus and pressing a short kiss to his mouth.

"Ahem," An amused cough sounded from the stairs as they broke away. "Please don't do that when my sister's here." She commanded, sitting at the island and lifting the glass to her lips, taking a sip.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving now," Tallahassee grabbed his tired and worn cowboy hat and placed it gently on his head. As he walked by he pulled the beanie off Little Rock's head and she snatched it from his grasp and tugged it on again. 

"See ya later, ladies!" Little Rock laughed at that and raised her eyebrows amusement at Columbus.

* * *

Wichita knocked gently on the front door of the house that caged her sister. No, that sounded bad. She was sure the couple looking after her were lovely.

It had been tough finding a job, but she managed it. She'd managed to secure a job at the primary school in the next town over - teaching assistant. Wichita never used to like children (apart from her sister, obviously) but after doing a bit of training at the school she decided that it wasn't too difficult. It was actually kind of enjoyable.

The door was opened a few seconds later by a skinny-looking man - boy, almost. He must have been the same age as herself, maybe slightly younger. He was attractive too. Brown curls and clean-shaven. His eyes lit up a smidge and turned back into the house.

"Rock!" He smiled at Wichita and reached a hand towards her. "Columbus." They shook hands and Columbus invited her in. 

As they walked through the home, Wichita took in the cosiness of it. It was all open plan too, no doorways apart from the bathroom door near the front entrance. Stairs led up to the higher level from the kitchen. It was odd but it worked.

"I'm Wichita, as you probably know."

"Yeah," He seemed a bit awkward, just what she liked in a man. No, he's already in a relationship, stop. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, not looking directly at her. 

"Oh, yeah, please. Water will be fine." Columbus gave her a small nod and got her the drink. 

"Thanks." She took a sip and put the glass down. "So...where's your other half?" Looking around the home she saw signs of another person living there but said person could not be seen.

"Out. Went to do something but didn't tell me." 

"Ohh...sounds fishy."

"Oh, no, h-" Columbus was abruptly cut off.

"Wichita!" Little Rock screeched, running down the stairs and into her sister's open arms. 

"Hey, little sis! How're you doing? Are they treating okay?" Wichita smothered, checking for some kind of invisible injury she may have.

Little Rock battered her hands away and smiled fondly. "Yes, yes, _mum_ , I'm fine. They're not animals or zombies, they haven't been tryna kill me, yanno."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just checking." She looked up at Columbus who was leaning against the kitchen counter and smiled at him. He returned it but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, have you finally got a job?" Little Rock asked, voice full of excitement. 

"I did, yes. At the primary school in Wordijg as a teaching assistant." 

Little Rock didn't seem convinced. "Really? I thought you didn't like kids?"

Wichita rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I thought so, too, but when I was doing the training for the job it wasn't so bad." Little Rock pulled a face that told she was surprised by her sister's sudden change of heart. "Maybe I'll have one of my own in the future," She eyed Columbus for a second. "Who knows."

Little Rock seemed to catch on to what her sister was thinking and frowned. Wichita clearly didn't know about Tallahassee. So, she decided to change that.

"Well, anyway, living here is so much fun!" Columbus grinned at her, this time it reached his eyes. Little Rock continued, "Tallahassee even let me paint a wall in my room black!"

"Tallahassee?" Her smile faltered. She was happy for Little Rock, really, but did not expect a second male to be mentioned.

Columbus nodded his head and gave her a subtle look that said _duh_. "Yeah, my boyfriend. Did they not tell you our names?" He bit his thumb with a frown.

"Nope. They only gave me the address." _Damn, why do all the great guys have to be gay?_ Wichita thought.

"Oh, well...sorry, I should have said something earlier." 

"No, no, it's okay. It's my fault for not asking." She paused, gathered herself and turned to Little Rock. "Shall we go? I've got something planned for us to do!" Her little sister jumped up and down in excitement.

"Where?!" Little Rock begged while tugging at Wichita's leather jacket.

"I'll tell you on the way! Come on, the taxi's waiting outside!" Wichita stood up and walked forward a few steps, then reached out for Little Rock. She bounded over and grasped her hand tightly.

"When will you be back?" Columbus asked, following them to the door.

Wichita cast him one last look before she entered the taxi, "I'll drop her back in a few hours, alright?" And, with a nod of confirmation from Columbus, she slammed the car door shut and the taxi sped away down the street. 

As it did so, Columbus spotted an old black truck turning into the road and instantly spotted the grinning face of Tallahassee in the driver's seat. The truck pulled onto the driveway behind Columbus', the back of it hanging over the edge of the pavement. Tallahassee jumped out and slapped the bonnet. "1972 Chevrolet K5 Blazer! It's a beauty, ain't it?"

"You're kidding, right? Another car?"

"Yeah! It's a classic!" He exclaimed, walking closer to Columbus. 

"Where will we put it?" Columbus crossed his arms over his chest.

"...In the garage? Where else?"

"Where's my car gonna go then?"

"...The driveway?" Tallahassee wrapped an arm around Columbus' shoulders and they walked back into their home.

"Okay, whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Wordijg is another town in my Minecraft world. Kurtistown is the main town but I thought 'why not make another make another?'


End file.
